Every Vow I Break
by MoonytheMarauder1
Summary: Andromeda worries that a Black is incapable of a loving marriage.


**A/N: Hey y'all! This was written for Hogwarts. Other prompts are listed below. :)**

 **Psychology Task 5: Write about someone fearing something because of a childhood**

 **Experience.**

 **Thanks to Kyrie for beta'ing!**

 **Word Count: 1983**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Those rights go to JK Rowling.**

 **Enjoy!**

Andromeda Black sighed heavily as her boyfriend's hands rubbed against her back soothingly. Her blue eyes were drooping with exhaustion, and she could sense that Ted was worried about her. Their argument the previous night had gotten a little… heated. Andromeda leaned into his touch, still dressed in her nightgown. She wasn't really mad at him; she was just terrified of what he'd proposed.

"Dromeda," Ted murmured, his blue eyes filled with worry, "what's wrong? And tell me honestly this time."

Andromeda shifted her position on the bed they shared, trying to stall for time. They'd been sharing an apartment for two months now, much to her parents' disapproval. They hadn't done much about it though, because they believed that she'd tire of Ted eventually and settle down with a pureblood husband. Of course, both Ted and Andromeda knew that such a thing could never happen. They loved each other too much to let anyone else get in their way.

She sent a prayer up to the heavens, hoping Ted would understand. "It's not… it's not that I don't love you," she began steadily, "I'm just—scared."

Ted looked at her calmly, and while part of her was glad that he wasn't screaming, the other part wanted him to lose his composure. "I know that. It's a big step. But we've been in love for a few years now, and I think we're ready—"

"But what if we're not?" she burst out. She twisted a handful of dark brown hair around her finger, avoiding his gaze as he moved to sit in front of her. "Ted, what happens if we do this, and a year later we're unhappy but feel obligated to stay—"

"Andromeda," Ted interrupted sternly. "You're not thinking straight. We'll be very happy, I'm sure of it! And if there's ever a day where you aren't happy, then don't let me keep you here."

She hugged herself, turning away from him. "It's not that simple."

He couldn't know what she'd seen in her life; he couldn't know how much the poisonous love in her home had affected her. He said he loved her, that he wanted to marry her—but could it last? She'd been brought up in a home that was devoid of all love. Any passion her parents had had in their youth had long since vanished. Her sisters had both been allowed to marry only if their chosen matches were worthy enough for a Black; Andromeda knew that they were looking into finding a match for her, even though she was with Ted.

That was another thing—if she agreed to run off with him, she'd be cutting herself off from her family forever. She'd seen what they did to disowned Blacks; it wasn't pretty. Could she really put herself and Ted through that?

Ted pulled her into his arms, and she buried her face into his neck. "I know it's not," he murmured, "but it's not as complicated as you seem to think, either."

"They could kill you," she whispered. "They could kill us, and any family we try to have together. You don't know what they're like; what they've put me through."

Ted was silent for a long time. "You're right," he said at last, "I don't. But we all have our scars, Andromeda. _Please_ don't be afraid to show me yours."

* * *

Andromeda stared nervously at the door of Malfoy Manor a week later, twisting the fabric of her bright red dress robes. She was here for one reason only, and it wasn't to celebrate the winter holiday; it was to see what Narcissa had to say about her situation.

Narcissa had wed Lucius Malfoy at eighteen, but Andromeda was still relatively close to her younger sister. She wanted to see if their marriage was as toxic as their parents' had been, or if they truly loved each other. If there was hope of a happy union for a Black… well, she'd run back to Ted with open arms.

She walked up the steps, raising her fist to knock on the door, when something caught her eye. She paused, turned slightly, and had to stifle a giggle; she'd assumed it was a rumor that the Malfoys owned albino peacocks, but it seemed she had been mistaken.

"Ridiculous, aren't they?"

Andromeda turned with a start, her heart sinking when she discovered who had spoken. "Bellatrix," she greeted a bit emotionlessly. "It's been a while since I saw you last, sister."

Bellatrix sneered slightly at the peacock, ignoring her sister's greeting. "Malfoy may be a good name to have, but those animals are hardly worth putting up with, don't you agree?"

"Oh," Andromeda said awkwardly, "I suppose. But I suspect that Cissy rather enjoys them."

"You're probably right, unfortunately. Ah, well. Rodolphus doesn't breed such pesky things, thankfully. And I'm sure neither will your family."

Andromeda grit her teeth. "Ted and I aren't some passing phase. I love him."

Her older sister laughed, her dark curly hair falling over her shoulders. "Don't be ridiculous. Your fun with your Mudblood will die out soon enough."

"Don't—" Andromeda started to yell, before she remembered Ted's warning to keep her cool. He'd reminded her that if she wanted to talk to her sister, she'd have to put up with some narrow-mindedness. "Is Narcissa home?" she asked instead. "I'd like to talk to her."

Bellatrix's dark eyes surveyed her carefully. "Cissy's inside, yes. She'll be… most surprised to see you. She didn't think you would come."

Andromeda followed her sister to the party, trying to ignore the guilt blossoming inside her. She hadn't meant to abandon Narcissa, but the tension between Andromeda and her parents' had been high the past few months. Bellatrix shut the door behind them, and Narcissa looked around eagerly, hoping to catch a glimpse of the blonde-haired Black.

She needn't have looked too hard.

"Andromeda!"

The twenty-three year-old turned to see Narcissa walking gracefully over, her long blonde hair pinned up elegantly for the occasion. She made her way through the crowded room quickly, and Andromeda couldn't help but beam as she approached.

"Cissy!" she exclaimed. "It's been too long."

Narcissa smoothed out her emerald green dress robes with a small smile on her face. "I completely agree. I was hoping you'd come."

Andromeda laughed a bit. "Well, I couldn't very well miss Christmas, could I? I may not see eye-to-eye with our parents, but that doesn't mean I don't want to spend some time with you." She saw Bellatrix head over to her husband, Rodolphus Lestrange, and relaxed; she could talk a bit more freely now.

"Actually, Cissy, I was hoping we could chat somewhere more private. I can't stay for long, but there is something I wanted to ask you about."

Narcissa's pale blue eyes were filled with surprise and curiosity, but she complied. "Of course."

Narcissa led her sister through the room and a few more crowded hallways; Andromeda held her head high against their disgusted stares. News of her relationship with Ted had reached the ears of many pureblood fanatics, and it had made her an outcast among her former peers; Narcissa's invitation had come unexpectedly. The two sisters passed Bellatrix, Rodolphus' hand placed on her waist—but it wasn't a warm gesture. It was exactly what Andromeda feared; loving actions turned into the ones that were expected of a married couple. She swallowed and looked away. Finally, they reached a private room and Narcissa closed the door.

"What is it that you wish to discuss?" Narcissa asked, sitting down in a nearby chair; Andromeda took the opposite one. "Not bad news, I hope?"

"Oh, no," Andromeda quickly assured her. "It's not bad news. I was just wondering… how happy are you with Lucius Malfoy?"

"With Lucius?" Narcissa repeated, caught off guard. "We're very happy."

Andromeda leaned forward, anxious; she so badly wanted to know if what Narcissa shared with her husband was love or duty. "But do you love each other? Or was it a proper match, like Bella's marriage to Rodolphus?"

Understanding lit up Narcissa's eyes. "That Tonks boy wants to marry you," she stated.

Andromeda bit her lip and nodded reluctantly. "Yes. He does."

"Then… why haven't you?"

Narcissa asked the question as though her desire for an answer was stronger than her feelings of disapproval, and Andromeda couldn't help but become a bit defensive. Before she opened her mouth, she thought better of her previous decision. Narcissa hadn't been accusing, nor had she tried to sway Andromeda into declining Ted's offer. She simply wanted to know, despite her personal feelings, why there wasn't yet a ring on her finger.

After a moment's hesitation, she came clean. "I wasn't sure if… well, if a happy marriage was possible," she admitted softly. "Seeing Mother and Father when we were younger… I don't want to think of Ted like they think of each other."

Narcissa surveyed her carefully for a moment. "Lucius and I," she began slowly, "aren't like that. But I beg you to keep in mind that that is most likely because our blood is compatible."

The joy Andromeda had felt at the good news was quickly replaced with shock and rage. "Excuse me?"

Narcissa lifted up her chin defiantly, refusing to break eye contact with her older sister. "Our blood is compatible," she repeated. "You know, there are plenty of pureblood men who are willing to overlook your… history with that Mudblood. I'm sure you'll be very happy with one of them."

Andromeda laughed a bit, but the sound was bitter. "I thought you believed in love, Cissy. At least, that's what you claimed at school."

Narcissa reached a jeweled hand forward and tightly grasped Andromeda's fingers. "You don't understand. A witch of your caliber can't fall in love with the likes of a Mudblood—it just isn't possible. You may like him, but you aren't capable of loving him; you only think you do because you haven't found the right pureblood man."

Andromeda stood up, ripping her hand away from her sister's. "You don't know anything," she hissed. "You think that Muggleborns are idiots—primitive—but you're wrong. Ted is sweet, and kind, and I couldn't find a man half as good as him in this whole house."

Narcissa's eyes turned from beseeching to cold; Lucius had, after all, been included in that number. "He can't give you what you want," she said steadily. "He will only disappoint you."

Andromeda strolled towards the door, sparing her sister a half-glance as she proclaimed loudly, "The only people who have disappointed me are the members of this family."

The door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Andromeda exclaimed as soon as Ted opened the door to let her into their apartment. "I never should have doubted you—doubted how much you loved me."

Ted looked surprised. "Dromeda, I never thought—"

"I will," she interrupted. "Marry you, I mean. I know that you will make me happy. And I hope that I can do the same for you."

Ted's gorgeous blue eyes softened, and he pulled her into an embrace. "We can do that," he whispered, laughing. "And of course you can."

Andromeda knew that the second she married Ted, her name would be blasted off the family tapestry as though she had never existed. Her sisters would hate her, and she'd be isolated from her friends. She and Ted would be branded as outcasts, and their children might not be safe in the approaching war.

All these things filled her with fear, swamping her with it. She shook and trembled in anticipation of those events, and dreaded the day they would occur. But when Ted held her so lovingly in his arms, so unlike the obligatory affection her parents had shown, she knew that they could come through it. Every hardship would be faced together; every tear shed in the company of the other.

Ted was worth the risk.

 **A/N: Prompts:**

 **Writing Club:**

 **Character Appreciation: 29. (action) sneering**

 **Disney Challenge: 2. Sally — write about someone doubting a loved one.**

 **Book Club: Barbara — (trait) calm, (dialogue) "We all have our scars, [name].", (word) prayer**

 **Showtime: 18. Down at the Midnight Rectory — (animal) peacock**

 **Amber's Attic: 10. The Strangers — (dialogue) "Is [name] home?"**

 **Count Your Buttons: Bellatrix/Rodolphus**

 **Lyric Alley: 14. I want to have control**

 **Ami's Audio Admirations: 6. The Addams Family — Write about a perfect marriage.**

 **Emy's Emporium: 5. (event) party**

 **Angel's Arcade: 1. Cinder — (word) heated, (color) bright red, (action) rubbing your girlfriend/boyfriend's back**

 **Film Festival: 10. (object) nightgown**

 **Autumn Funfair:**

 **Bingo: 9. Bellatrix Lestrange (1)**

 **Gris-Gris Bag:**

 **(emotion) anxious**

 **Holmes Mystery Challenge:**

 **Prologue: (word) holiday**


End file.
